Project:Chat/Logs/08 June 2018
04:09:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sparky no emotes 06:52:47 -!- GellyPop has joined Special:Chat 06:52:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 06:53:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" elo 06:54:12 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 06:54:27 elo again 06:55:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" dude no 06:55:47 Eh? 06:56:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't simultaneously talk in both chat and discord 06:56:44 Oh well sry 06:57:02 (anyway its actually hard to do it) 06:57:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eh 07:01:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" True 07:01:40 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" When I was testing the Bridge 08:13:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:15:04 the most important trait i have is manual unpredictability 08:15:10 why? 08:15:15 say i'm sneaking up on you 08:15:20 like in a game of basket 08:15:25 and i need to get the ball 08:17:16 i would make a seeeemingly predictable pattern 08:17:21 hand left then hand right to get it 08:17:28 but then out of nowhere i do left-left 08:17:30 or up-down 08:17:41 i just change it very quickly to a much harder to predict pattern 08:17:44 and other patterns 08:17:56 tl;dr I can act predictable to fool you. 08:18:06 and do the opposite of what you expect 08:18:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but if you're telling us this 08:18:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then you're going to lose your unpredictability because we know of it 08:19:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then what are you going to do, actually act rational for once because we all expect you to go crazy? 08:20:42 yes 08:20:50 acting predictable can be unpredictable and vice versa 08:20:53 its my strategy 08:20:57 be as unpredictable 08:20:58 and nto 08:20:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" good 08:21:03 and to be aswell 08:21:13 see 08:21:18 now i'm acting rational 08:21:20 for fucks sake 08:21:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" just going to tell everyone to expect you to be totally uncontrolled so i can finally have some peace and quiet 08:21:49 i don't always do the opposite of the pattern 08:21:55 if you realise i'm being unpredictable 08:21:58 i switch to predictable 08:22:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and then with this in mind, you're going to act irrational anyway because they think you're going to act rational because they expect you to be irrational. 08:22:03 so i'm now even MORE unpredictable 08:22:10 and btw 08:22:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" this just goes on forever and ever. 08:22:17 no 08:22:27 it goes on ever and forever 08:23:23 bigoctopus 08:30:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:30:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:34:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi khish 09:13:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 09:13:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:13:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:15:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 09:15:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:30:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:21:21 The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the LAMB SAUUCEEE 10:30:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Hi 11:11:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:11:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:11:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:12:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:13:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:13:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:17:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:17:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:17:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:17:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:18:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:19:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:19:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:19:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:19:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:19:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:20:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:21:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:21:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:22:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:23:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:23:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:23:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:24:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:24:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:25:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:25:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:26:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:26:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:27:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:27:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:27:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:27:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:28:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:28:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:29:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:29:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:29:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:31:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:32:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:32:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:32:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" for the love of god please stop 11:32:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:33:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:33:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" excuse me while i go water my baguettes 12:39:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:39:25 Hello? 12:39:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" e 12:41:39 e? 12:41:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes. e. 12:42:02 Ohkay then... 12:42:28 Anyway... 12:55:11 What happened here? 12:55:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" khitrish mapping Ursuuling that's what happened 12:56:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Oh yeah, he's definitely ursuuling 13:04:09 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 13:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 13:13:20 -!- FredLeon has left Special:Chat 13:17:28 i'm not ursuuling 13:18:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://prnt.sc/jsjan4 13:18:18 <Özün_Oldun> This image says otherwise 13:23:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Dang. 13:23:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Is it on mobile or not? 13:33:37 not on this chat 13:34:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you can't see your own ursuuling 13:34:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but everyone else does. 13:34:57 i thought they were reloading to spam it 13:34:59 jesus 13:35:00 the fuck chat? 13:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't ask me 13:43:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" wake me up inside 13:49:31 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:57 Ded 13:50:27 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 16:18:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Hi 17:01:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:07:35 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:07:41 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" hi 17:38:23 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 17:38:33 le chat le ded xd 17:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" RIP chat 17:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> 2016-2018 17:41:25 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 17:41:30 AHA 17:41:33 SO ITS NOT DED 17:41:44 moar like 2016-2016 17:42:48 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" nope 17:42:53 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" in fact its not dead 17:43:10 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" i talk with the named boss and fallen booster here# 17:43:51 lol 17:44:06 i'm talking about when pretty much the whole wiki would get in the chat 17:47:40 also, zeach is zatus CONFRIRM 17:49:45 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 17:49:52 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 17:57:41 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 17:57:53 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 17:58:02 ayy vlmao 17:58:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" hi 17:58:15 im gonna get 2 da discoord 17:58:50 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 17:58:51 o 17:58:56 lol am i banned 18:24:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:25:19 https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/7/76/Spy_autoonfire01.wav 18:26:18 That is the saddest thing I have ever heard 18:27:33 rip in big tiddy goth GFs valve 18:27:40 and tf2 too 18:27:58 ripppp 18:28:46 they bought a SJW walking simulator company, F 18:29:29 Press F to pay respect 18:29:51 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-*key breaks* 18:29:56 lol 18:31:04 because of what happened recently, i was thinking 18:31:13 what where your thoughts on totalbiscuit? 18:31:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:32:04 hai 18:35:30 aaaaand ded chat 18:36:26 :thonk: 18:36:41 :hitler2: 18:36:46 o no 18:36:52 rip hitler emotes 18:36:56 idk-idk 18:37:03 u be missed, bois 18:37:06 (hitler) 18:37:08 o 18:37:17 but w8 18:37:20 (hitler77) 18:37:22 hA 18:37:48 oh hecc ye 18:37:52 (hitler2) 18:37:54 lol 18:39:51 holy shit how did i never notice how badass the SS2 ost was 18:42:40 Vrip 18:42:46 Wait 18:42:49 Suul 18:43:01 Did you fix emotes yet 18:43:06 HOLY SHIT 18:43:14 ? 18:43:17 there's a level in SS2 name Ursul 18:43:24 Lol 18:43:25 Nice 18:43:35 i mean levels 18:44:30 @Cap’n it’ll be a while 18:44:38 as long as Özün Oldun has the useless girl profile picture it isn’t fixed 18:44:44 you can use emotes in chat w/o a problem 18:44:58 but if you use regular emotes in Discord, like ��, The Bridge goes down 18:45:12 Ugh 18:46:40 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 18:46:49 Cool 18:47:00 it’s annoying for me too 18:47:10 what sucks is that the bot is almost perfect, except the emotes in Discord 18:47:21 but I have to completely rebuild the damn thing just to get around one problem 18:47:27 so close yet so far 18:48:06 Really? That's rough 18:48:16 Yeah, but what’s even worse is that iit is rebuilt/i, it’s done, it just doesn’t work for some reason & I don’t know why. 18:48:21 like I did rebuild it 18:48:34 but the Node.js version doesn’t work simultaneously with the Ruby version, which is necessary 18:49:39 Ohhhhh. Gotcha. Can 18:49:44 't believe 18:49:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" meanwhile im on discord wondering what the hitler emotes were 18:49:52 You have to rebuild it 18:50:22 like I’ve run the Node.js version b4, it worked, but the Ruby version does more than just Bridge Chat 18:50:29 it also logs chat n such 18:50:37 so the Ruby version has to work, together, with the Node.js version 18:50:46 I can get Node.js to run by itself, or Ruby to run by itself 18:50:50 but not both at the same time 18:51:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" it would be cool 18:51:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" if you could get the bot to post the emotes from the wiki 18:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" as in wiki -> discord 18:51:31 Let me add a new Discord Emote 18:51:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" let me post it in this chat 18:51:57 Nevermind 18:57:52 theoretically it might be possible 18:57:59 using regular expressions 18:58:06 e.g. replace (grin) with 18:58:13 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/c/c8/Shit-Eating-Grin_Cat.png 18:58:29 problem is that we have hundreds of triggers 18:58:37 which translates into a lot of fucking regex 18:58:57 Lol o god 18:59:02 we’d have to drop the number of chat emotes down to like, 10, max 18:59:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" rippp 18:59:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" or 18:59:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" here's an ideaaaaa 18:59:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" rename the emote files... 18:59:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" to the emote name 18:59:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" and do some replace shit 19:00:02 you mean like :thonk: 19:00:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" take out like the emote name put it in a variable do like https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/c/c8/#{x} 19:00:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" you know what i mean 19:00:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" oh 19:00:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" wtf 19:00:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" code`https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/c/c8/#{x}`[/code] 19:00:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" you might need to get on discord to see that 19:01:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:01:36 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:01:38 its weird 19:01:43 In awe of the size of my absence 19:01:45 Absolute unit 19:01:47 code/c/c8//code is not always consistent 19:01:56 that is randomized per-image 19:01:58 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 19:01:58 so it wouldn’t work 19:01:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" well whatever 19:02:05 i'm immune to all this yanny laurel, green needle brainstorm, clockwise counterclockwise spinning girl etc shit 19:02:05 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 19:02:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" you got my point right 19:02:08 we’d still have to write a new line of regex for each & every emote 19:02:11 that’s what I’m sayin’ 19:02:12 i can switch whenever i want 19:02:14 or hear both 19:02:20 your regex thing wouldn’t work due to that randomization 19:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" there has to be some way 19:02:23 ayy lmao 19:02:28 ice xd 19:02:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" even uploading all the images somewhere else 19:02:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" there is a way 19:02:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" im absolutely sure 19:02:50 Wait; Why am I here again? 19:02:57 i have no idea 19:03:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" you can have the bot hold onto images right? 19:03:03 external uploads are a bad idea 19:03:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" like tatsumaki? 19:03:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" imagine the bot's file names are the emote names 19:03:13 ...external uploads? 19:03:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" and it just uploades that file 19:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" not an embed link 19:03:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" an actual image upload 19:03:39 ~~sIt has been so long since I've been here./s~~ 19:03:43 well 19:03:44 I don’t have enough money for that much bandwidth 19:03:45 welcome back 19:03:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" rip 19:03:49 was worried about you 19:03:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" but it would work if you did? 19:04:07 I pay for the bot to operate, & actually uploading would require more throughput which is more expensive 19:04:13 potentially 19:04:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" ic 19:04:33 plus 19:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" well it was brainstorming 19:04:39 even if I had the money & was willing to pay 19:04:42 it’d bog down the bot 19:04:43 slow it down 19:04:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" ya 19:04:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" makes sense 19:05:10 the simplest solution would be to just cut back on emotes tbh 19:05:15 like we’d been trying to do it anyway 19:05:21 & the emotes hardly ever get used 19:05:23 :pentagon: 19:05:36 if we just had 10 Chat emotes then writing 10 regex replacements wouldn’t be that hard 19:06:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" make a bot to write the regex 19:06:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" or make a method in ruby 19:06:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" that makes writing it a lot easier 19:06:24 I’m not skilled enough 19:06:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" ic 19:06:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" but yeah method idea 19:06:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" so you just have a few params 19:06:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" like emote name url 19:06:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" so it would be a looooot easier 19:07:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" i already forgot how to make ruby methods lmfao 19:07:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" gg 19:07:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" do you know about procfiles 19:07:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" buildpacks? 19:07:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" im still learning 19:07:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" im getting into object snow 19:07:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" or i was last time i was 19:14:03 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:25:16 damnit lol 19:26:04 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:26:15 sorry 19:36:08 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 19:37:29 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 20:09:04 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 20:09:08 hj 20:09:44 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 20:15:49 -!- HawktheowlCobra-SinxFan has joined Special:Chat 20:54:40 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:56:07 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 21:09:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" H 2018 06 08